La Nuit est faite pour les rencontres
by Devy666
Summary: Ichigo ne supporte pas l'alcool et aurait du s'en souvenir une certaine nuit Contenu à réserver à un public averti - Avertissements: Yaoi, Lemon, Sexualité largement explicite, violence Ichi/... Pairing non dévoilée au premier chapitre
1. Chapter 1

- Avertissements: Yaoi, Lemon, langage cru, sexualité largement explicite, rapports de domination, violence

Contenu à réserver à un public averti

Ichigo aurait du se méfier. L'alcool avait toujours eut un effet ravageur sur son esprit, ainsi que sur son corps. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux orangés avait aussi un autre problème et non des moindres... Sa trop grande confiance en lui-même.  
C'est pourquoi la nuit qui précéda son retour vers le monde des humains, il jugea sans danger de partager quelques heures de fêtes, musique, danse, nourriture et alcool avec l'innombrable peuple de Soul-Society. C'était un Festival d'hiver permettant aux Capitaines ainsi qu'à leurs troupes de partager un instant de détente festif

Mais au bout de trois bières, Ichigo sentit ses jambes vaciller. Il dut s'appuyer un instant contre le mur de ce qui ressemblait à un hangar désaffecté. L'alcool l'avait assez aveuglé pour l'éloigner de la fête, le conduire dans un quartier désert. Il entendait les chants dans le lointain... Il nota la porte ouverte d'un hangar et une semi obscurité offerte par la lune à travers quelques fenêtres sans vitre ni volet. Il aperçut des grands sacs vides étalés sur le sol. Il pensa confusément qu'il ferait bien de s'allonger quelques instants. Et de sa démarche incertaine, il alla droit s'effondrer sur les sacs empilés les plus proches. Ils étaient confortables et cela d'une manière inattendue. Le jeune homme se retourna sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Il espérait aller mieux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les effets de l'alcool, loin de s'estomper, allèrent en empirant, mais de manière inattendu. L'instant d'avant, il avait froid. L'hiver dans ce monde n'était pas un illusion, mais ce soir, on aurait dit qu'un vent du désert venait souffler sur lui. Et cette chaleur torride qui envahissait le hangar le força à ouvrir les pans de son lourd manteau noir. Son poitrine se trouva ainsi dénudée. Elle était parfaitement lisse et imberbe. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Il en dévoila davantage; Son ventre tendu comme la peau d'un tambour, aux muscles parfaitement dessinés était révélés jusqu'à la ceinture. Le jeune homme grogna et ferma les yeux. Comment cette canicule était-elle tombée sur lui?  
Les yeux fermés, il acheva d'ouvrir son manteau et découvrant ses jambes. Il avait juste ce stupide dessous masculin de style ancien qu'il se devait de porter avec son costume. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de pagne rétréci et couvrant à peine son membre aussi négligé que son maître.

Ichigo fermait les yeux, respirait lentement et se forçait à ignorer la chaleur insoutenable qui commençait à circuler dans ses veines. Son corps était lourd, aussi endolori qu'après une bataille. Plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait inexplicablement fiévreux. Il se promit alors que plus jamais il ne boirait. Il en était là de ses pensées, quand il sentit un courant d'air lui annonçant qu'on avait ouvert la porte du hangar, puis qu'on l'avait aussitôt refermée

Il entendit des pas et quelqu'un s'agenouiller près de lui. Il allait ouvrir les yeux quand une main large les recouvrit. Il entendit un "shut" parfaitement masculin mais qu'il ne put identifier. Il lui commandait de se taire, mais aussi de manière impérieuse de garder les yeux fermés.

Ichigo n'avait pas peur, il était juste intrigué par cette tactique dont il ne parvenait à comprendre le but. L'inconnu devait être penché et même allongé prés lui. Il avait gardé sa main gauche sur ses yeux. Ichigo allait rire et demandait le nom de ce jeu quand ses mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Il sentit les doigts de l'autre main de l'inconnu traçait en douceur des cercles autour de ses tétons. Ces derniers se durcirent presque instantanément. puis les mains s'éloignèrent. Ichigo sentit qu'on nouait un foulard autour de ses yeux. Ichigo aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi il se laissa faire. Sans doute parce que les gestes étaient faits sans violence, d'une irrésistible douceur. ... et que son esprit était chargé d'alcool. La gorge serrée, incapable d'articuler, il attendit... Mais pas longtemps. Les doigts de la main gauche se mirent à taquiner son téton, tandis que qu'une bouche gourmande s'emparait de l'autre et le suçait avec délectation. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les tétons furent douloureusement dures.

Cette fois, l'air revint dans sa gorge, mais pas assez rapide. La bouche de l'inconnu remonta le long de son cou. Sa bouche entrouverte allait protester. L'inconnu, terriblement opportuniste, s'en empara et força l'entrée de sa langue. Leurs langues se touchèrent. L'inconnu le goûta un temps infini, puis il mordilla les lèvres et le cou offert. Il le marqua en grognant tout en revenant comme un affamé sur la bouche du jeune homme. Ichigo crut suffoquer. Il n'avait jamais connut les assauts d'un d'un homme. Et cette bouche qui le violait, le tenait plus surement qu'une chaine.

Mais la main de l'inconnu ne restait pas inactive. Alors qu'elle agaçait du bout des doigts les tétons bruns du jeune homme, ils descendirent irrésistiblement. Ils suivirent la ligne parfaite des abdominaux jusqu'aux premiers poils du pubis. Et ces doigts passèrent légèrement, comme par provocation sur le fin tissu protégeant un renflement que Ichigo ressentait pour la première fois de manière douloureuse

Sa bouche était comme bâillonnée par un baiser dévorant, c'est pourquoi sentir une main littéralement saisir son membre le fit cambrer sa colonne vertébrale. Mais l'inconnu reprit aussitôt le contrôle. D'une jambe, il immobilisa celles d'ichigo. Il reprit avec un grognement de bête la bouche du jeune homme et sa main se posa de manière possessive sur le membre douloureux du jeune homme. Le fin tissu semblait dérisoire. La main experte entreprit un lent va et vient. Et comme le tissu sembla exaspérer l'impatience de l'homme, ses doigts l'arrachèrent. Et Ichigo sentit complètement une main large, virile le branler avec vigueur. Perdant le souffle, la bouche vorace abandonna la sienne. La langue paresseuse de l'homme suivit un cour sinueux du cou au ventre. Puis brusquement plus rien. Ichigo se sentit abandonné. Mais cette impression dura peu

Des mains autoritaires lui écartèrent les cuisses. Ichigo avait ramené ses genoux pliés comme dans un réflexe de défense. Mais il céda devant cet assaut de douce autorité. Le visage de l'homme devait se trouver entre ses cuisses. Il pouvait sentier son souffle contre elles. L'instant suivant, cette bouche cruelle s'empara goulûment de son membre. Et pendant de longues minutes, on entendait plus que les râles d'ichigo. Cette bouche et cette langue conduisirent le jeune homme au bord à l'explosion. Le liquide salé se répandit violemment dans la bouche de l'inconnu. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut le râle de l'homme qui se répandit dans le hangar. Ichigo entendit l'homme s'activer près de lui. Il sut qu'il était en train de se déshabiller. Il se sentit lui-même dénudé et exposé sur un sol dure. Il n'avait plus que ce ridicule foulard autour des yeux  
Les mains de l'homme replièrent fermement les cuisses d'ichigo assez haut. Il les avaient aussi largement écartées pour complètement dévoiler son sexe vulnérable qui se raidissait de nouveau et son anus parfaitement exposé. Il ne vit pas la main de l'homme saisir son propre sexe puissant et dressé douloureusement. Ichigo sentit le bout de ce dernier venir taquiner son anus. Il poussa un cri autant de peur que d'anticipation et arracha son foulard


	2. Chapter 2

La fête battait son plein. Depuis des générations dans ce monde, on n'avait jamais négligé aucun festival. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et toutes les garnisons se mélangeaient joyeusement. Hommes et femmes semblaient gouter largement cet instant de joie en toute tranquillité.  
Byakuya marchait sous les arcades de la grande place et jouissait simplement de la vue. L'idée de se mêler à cette plèbe hurlante le dégoutait quelque peu. De plus, le spectacle de kenpachi ivre et cherchant à embrasser n'importe qui, avait de quoi vous dégouter. Alors s'ennuyant légèrement et avec un soupir de lassitude, il prit la décision de revenir tranquillement vers sa résidence. C'est alors que sur le chemin, il entrevit dans les ruelles un Ichigo visiblement sous l'emprise de l'alcool et se tenant aux murs  
Immobile, il considéra un instant la situation. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais réellement intéressé. Il était certes talentueux dans l'art du combat, mais jamais assez pour être capitaine. Il était trop insupportablement arrogant, et bruyant. Byakuya eut un vague reniflement de mépris. Il était de notoriété publique que le jeune homme était un objet de convoitise pour certains capitaines et beaucoup d'autres hommes de moindre rang. Il trouvait presque amusant de voir qu'Ichigo ne se rendait compte de rien.  
Pour lui-même, Byakuya pouvait affirmer sans mentir que le jeune homme ne l'attirait pas du tout. Il le trouvait vulgaire. Il détestait sa manière de parler grossière, le faisant ressembler à un vendeur à la criée dans un marché. Il trouvait aussi son visage quelconque. Tout au plus, pouvait-il lui concéder un corps athlétique... mais c'était bien la moindre des choses pour un guerrier.  
Et pourtant, malgré cet avis sans indulgence, il le suivit. Sans doute parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir vomir dans le caniveau. Il aurait trouvé cela impardonnable pour un invité de la Soul Society.

Il le vit disparaitre dans un hangar. Byakuya n'eut pas besoin d'entrer. Une fenêtre à hauteur d'homme et sans volet lui permit de voir la pièce. Ichigo s'était lamentablement étalé sur quelques sacs vides et avait ainsi évité un plancher fait de bois. Byakuya le vit au bout d'un instant se mettre sur le dos et se tortiller comme un lézard, pour ouvrir son manteau. Il devina que le jeune homme était incommodé par la chaleur provoquée par l'alcool. Byakuya allait se détourner quand son attention fut captée. La lumière lunaire éclairait parfaitement la scène. La poitrine du jeune homme dénudée jusqu'au ventre, révéla au capitaine que le jeune homme était finalement attrayant... Sa poitrine ferme et dépourvue de pilosités, son ventre aux muscles tendus étaient autant d'invitations aux caresses. Ses longues jambes s'exposèrent à leur tour. Et ses mouvement de torsion pour achever d'écarter son manteau, agitèrent un membre encore au repos, protégé par le dérisoire tissu de son pagne étroit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au capitaine pour se dire qu'il serait stupide de laisser passer cette opportunité. Et tout en marchant vers l'entrée du hangar, il trouva amusante l'idée de bruler la politesse à certains autres guerriers… Il poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui. Ichigo l'avait certainement entendu mais il restait les yeux clos...

Byakuya s'allongea alors tout près du côté gauche du jeune homme. Puis il choisit de prévenir toutes réactions. Il recouvrit de sa main livre les yeux du jeune homme tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille l'ordre de se taire. Mais il savait que la curiosité finirait par l'emporter. Alors, il choisit de lui faire retarder la prise de conscience de la situation. Il retira d'un geste fluide l'écharpe légère autour de son cou. Il banda ainsi les yeux d'Ichigo. Ses mouvements étaient doux. Il savait d'instinct qu'ils immobiliseraient plus surement le jeune homme que la violence. Il s'appuya ensuite sur le côté. Après qu'un regard appréciateur eut balayé le corps en parti dénudé, sa main libre partie en exploration. Et le contact de cette peau soyeuse fut aussi électrique pour lui qu'elle le fut visiblement pour le jeune homme. Il ne tint pas compte de ce frémissement. Il s'amusa à compter le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour dresser les tétons bruns du jeune homme sous ses caresses. Il lui suffit d'un effleurement pour que l'un se dresse d'une manière délicieusement agressive. Byakuya eut pitié de l'autre. Sa bouche s'en empara. Et comme il s'y attendait, le contact de cette peau fut foudroyant. Il suça la tendre pointe de manière exigeante. Il alternait des cercles tracés par sa langue et de longues succions goulues et certainement douloureuses. Puis sa langue suivit un tracé délicieux jusqu'au cou. Une tension traversant la gorge du jeune homme l'avertit qu'il allait appeler ou seulement protester. Il saisit l'opportunité de cette bouche entrouverte pour s'en emparer et la forcer de sa langue. A cet instant, Byakuya dut admettre que ce lieu des délices qu'il explorait brutalement était fait pour être violenté… par lui. Il eut la rapide vision des lèvres gourmandes d'Ichigo sur son sexe et il devint féroce… Il voulait que cela arrive. Mais il n'était pas pressé et la nuit allait s'avérer finalement intéressante…

Sans lâcher la bouche désirable, il laissa sa main errer. il rechercha cette zone sensible qu'Ichigo protégeait si mal. Ses doigts touchèrent un renflement prometteur entre ses cuisses. Ichigo eut alors un mouvement incontrôlé. Byakuya l'immobilisa de sa propre jambe. Il voulait savoir le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour faire dresser ce membre que sa main commençait à envelopper. Il arracha le tissu qui le couvrait encore et qui le frustrait. Il sentit alors une peau duveteuse et délicate sous sa main. Sa main entreprit naturellement un mouvement de va et vient le long du membre. Il se durcissait à chaque seconde. Et une autre envie explosa dans le cerveau de Byakuya. Il devait être le premier à gouter le jeune homme de toutes les façons possibles.

Il abandonna son baiser. Sa bouche suivit une route tracée par sa langue du cou en passant de la poitrine si lisse aux premiers poiles du pubis. Puis il lâcha sa proie, le temps de se déplacer pour se retrouver face à des jambes repliées comme pour lui barrer le chemin. Il gronda doucement et ses mains écartèrent les cuisses du jeune homme, lui révélant un point de vue sur une érection impressionnante. Ses deux mains puissantes maintinrent ouvertes ces cuisses. Il nota une peau blanche et fragile des deux cotés. Il aurait bien lécher cette peau laiteuse, mais il avait une autre priorité. Sa langue gouta lentement le membre tendu de sa base à cette pointe si sensible. Il le prit alors dans sa bouche. Il le suça avec la vigueur d'un homme qui exigeait une satisfaction complète très vite.  
Byakuya choisit d'ignorer sa propre érection pourtant douloureuse. Il avait tout le temps pour le pénétrer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Un flot de semence envahit sa propre bouche. Il se redressa et essuya quelques gouttes. Il ne s'entendit même pas gronder comme une bête quand il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et dépouiller le jeune homme des siens.  
Il replia et écarta de nouveau les jambes d'Ichigo, mais d'une manière plus brutale. Il put contempla un sexe en train de se gonfler de nouveau et un anus qui promettait d'ouvrir un chemin étroit, jouissif et qu'il serait le premier à prendre. Il prit d'une main son propre sexe durci et effleura du bout sensible une entrée si étroite.  
Ce fut le regard stupéfait d'Ichigo et son cri qui suspendit son geste


End file.
